


A New Case

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cambion, M/M, Nephilim, POV Dean Winchester, Slow Build, Supernatural Beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a new case that is impeccably odd, even for the Winchesters, Dean tries to determine what in the world he and Cas are supposed to be. And considering this case involves nephilim, it makes Dean a little uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Slight canon divergence, such as nephilims and cambions are more common.
> 
> Takes place after the leviathans and dean and cas get back from purgatory, but before the trials, but Cas is...Cas. Not the healer.
> 
> Slight variance from lore in order for me to write the story the way I want to.
> 
> Cambions-- children of demons and humans  
> Nephilim-- children of angels and humans

"So you really think there's something supernatural in this place, Sammy?" Sam scoffed at his brother, pulling on and lacing up his boots.

"Yeah, Dean. I've researched enough to know when there are supernatural things in the area. And this...well this tops the cake." Dean glared at him, still mad at his brother for accusing pie of being the same as cake. Sam glared back. "Get this, there's like a supernatural creature party going on, from what I can tell. There's definitely vampires there, and I'm pretty sure a werewolf or two also. The city is freaked out with all the sudden and bizarre deaths, the authorities look like they're confused as hell, and from what I can tell, there's even more supernatural shit going on than that. Dean, I'm telling you, we have to help these people."

"Dammit..." Dean grumbled. He had just gotten settled back into the bunker. He hadn't seen Cas in a bit, and after purgatory, it worried him. Not being by Cas, not constantly having each other's backs...it unnerved him. He had finally settled into the bunker, and sure as hell he still did want to help people, he just wasn't looking forward to the shitstorm of anxiety that being in public is going to put him in.

While Sam and him started the drive to this place, somewhere in Virginia, his mind wandered. After getting back from the place, Dean had realised that he didn't see Cas in the same way as before. It went deeper than he ever expected. He cared as much for Cas as he cared for Sammy, though Sammy would always come first. It was just that the man was completely devoted to Dean, and even though it made him uncomfortable, he realised that he was almost as devoted to Cas as Cas was to Dean. 

Now, he wasn't gay. He loved his women, and he definitely didn't find a sudden attraction to dicks. He always had thought some guys were attractive, but he never did anything about it besides maybe checking them out as they passed. He wasn't sure if Sam had ever noticed, but as they learned from their father, it just wasn't something to be brought up. Not unless Sammy walked in the a dick in someplace it shouldn't be, he was sure they would never talk about it either. Well, Sammy might, Dean wouldn't take it seriously though.

He honestly was confused as could be about Castiel, the fricken holy angel. He didn't know what to think-- "Dean, holy shit! Get back on the road before you drive into a ditch!"

"Shut up Sammy, I know what I'm doing." He of course hadn't even realised that he had begun to, very noticeably, veer to the right onto the shoulder of the road. Thank god no one was around. Cops were a bitch to deal with. Still, he had one thing figured out now though, no more thinking about Cas while driving. He turned the music up, glared at Sam when the moose whined about the choice of song, and carefully let his mind go blank, nothing in it besides where to turn.


	2. Oddities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers start to investigate the case.

They walked into the morgue like they owned the place. Which might be a little cocky, but they had worked enough cases and killed enough things that nothing close to mundane things scared them or bothered them anymore.

"Hello gentlemen, how might I help you out today?" The older man who was the head of the morgue asked. They flashed their badges and checked around.

"Hello, we're agents Coulson and Lysander of the FBI, and we were wondering if we could take a look at your bodies from the odd murders that have been happening recently." Sam spoke for the two, always the one to speak when they felt the need to make a good impression. The head's eyes darkened and his mouth formed into a tight line.

"Yes, I see. I'm Doctor Heinrich. The murders of late have everyone really worried. We've tried to not let the town know how serious things are, but information gets leaked. No one dares to leave their house at night anymore. The town has become a far quieter place..." The older man stopped then and bowed his head. Sam and Dean exchanged a look, and both shuffled from one foot to the other when the man continued to not speak or move for a couple of minutes. Right when Dean was about to clear his throat or make sure the decrepit man didn't die on the spot, his head whipped up.

"Right, right, this way now."

He went on the show the brothers five bodies, three of which were obvious werewolf victims, an obvious vampire victim, and another whose death was certainly supernatural, yet they had no clue as to what did it. 

Sam and Dean headed for their motel room they had rented and stripped off their suits. They hadn't said much on the way back to the motel, and the silence was beginning to be deafening. They both were worried about this case. It was too big, too many creatures, too popular. Something was going on, and of course, they were willing to put themselves right in the middle of it.

"I think I'll go to the library, see if I can find something out about something happening before the spontaneous murdering spree." Dean nodded, and sat himself down on a chair in the room. He cracked open a beer and chugged it, not taking the time to just sip it. There was something about this day, about this case, about being back in public...it was putting him off. He attempted to calm himself, but ended up getting himself more worked up. He grabbed the keys to baby and drove back to the morgue.

"Mr. Coulson? Or are you Mr. Lysander?" The old man asked him, obviously confused about why he was back.

"I uh, am Mr. Lysander. I was wondering, besides the murders, can you tell me about the natural deaths occuring before them?" He was acting out an impulse he had, a strong gut feeling, that wouldn't go away. He knew it probably wouldn't lead into anything, but he had to try.

The old man lead him back to the body racks, and slid a few dead old people out before he pulled a beautiful young woman out.

"Her name was Rosemary Thilda. She died of a car crash about a day before the murders started happening." The old man paused and looked Dean in the eye. "Do you think there's a correlation somehow?" Dean let out a breath, and dragged his hand down his face. While his eye was peeping out from between two fingers, he spotted something. He leaned in to see an odd sigil on a necklace around her neck. It shone in a way that seemed like the light was coming from within. The closer he got the brighter it shone. He touched it, and immediately there was a burning sensation rising up his arm. The pain was gone as soon as it began, but it left Dean curious. He carefully undid the necklace, keeping away from the pendant, and told Dr. Heinrich he needed it as evidence. He evacuated the morgue as soon as possible, trying to avoid the stares from the very evidently confused doctor, and went back to the motel room.


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with Cas in the middle of the night.

He was extremely reluctant to call Cas about it, though he knew he was bound to be forced to do it eventually. For the time being, he decided to push it off to tomorrow, as it was getting late and Sam wasn't back from the library yet. Dean sighed, shucked off most of his clothing, and fell asleep watching Doctor Sexy.

That night his dreams were plagued with dead people and feathers.

He woke up in a cold sweat at four in the morning. He groaned quietly to himself, throwing himself back against the bed, willing himself to sleep more. He just wanted unconsciousness.

"Hello, Dean." He didn't react, not really. The hammering of his heart and the fear that climbed up his throat weren't too physical of signs, but it was enough to render him speechless. He hadn't seen Cas in so long, and after all the worrying, he just shows up here, now?

"Why are you here, Cas?" His voice was rough with sleep, but it still didn't fully cover the anger in his voice. 

"I became aware that there was something not natural going on here, and I found you and Sam to be already on the case, so I dropped by to offer my help." There were thousands of things he wanted to yell at the angel. Instead, he gripped his hands into fists, and pushed himself off his chest, and went to get the necklace. He chucked it at Cas and sat down on the bed, as far away from the angel in the trenchcoat as possible.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Cas turned to him, his eyes steely. His jaw was set and you could see the shaking of the air around him. It was times like these were Dean remembered how easily Cas could just kill him with merely a thought, though Dean know he would never do such a thing. Cas was loyal to him, and he was trying to be loyal to Cas.

"Why do you have this?" The man's voice sounded like pureed gravel, with chunks of pure stone sticking out.

"I, um, found it on a girl who died in a car crash the day before the murders started happening. It felt like it burned me, but it didn't leave a mark. It also seemed to be shining on its own...Do you know what the sigil is?" Dean's voice broke multiple times, sleep still seeping through it, and Dean was slightly embarrassed. The faraway look in Cas's eyes took his attention though, and he wondered what the angel was thinking about.

"I see, so that's what's happening, I thought it smelled strange around here..." He moved, slightly, but Dean was scared. He was scared Cas would fly away, and leave him there. He was frightened that Cas would abandon him. He shook off the realisation, filed it away to yell at himself for later, and gripped Castiel's wrist, hard as he could. It got the angel to pay attention to him at least. He breathed out, and tried to school his voice.

"What is it, Cas? What's happening?" Please don't leave me alone. He would have smacked himself in the face if he were alone. He needed to be stronger. He needed to deal with shit now, not complain and turn into a girl who needed to talk about her feelings constantly.

Cas sat down and sighed. He shifted, sitting but angling towards Dean, and held Dean's stare for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Have you ever heard of such a thing as a Nephilim, Dean?" Dean's brows furrowed.

"A what now?" Cas sighed.

"My brothers, when the first came down to earth, were quite entranced with the beauty of human females. They attempted to mate with the humans, and though many did not work, some pregnancies came to fruition. The children they produced had limited versions of their fathers' abilities, and were half-human, half-angel. They, along with the children of demons, both have a very certain smell. Nephilim blood has numerous qualities, and can be very beneficial, along with very highly sought out. It seems the woman with this necklace was a nephilim. This necklace itself has a piece of grace stored within it, and that would explain why it burned you." Dean took it all in, and thought about it.

"So, for some reason as soon as she died, supernatural creatures everywhere went crazy and are now trying to steal her body and such as they were drawn here, but for some reason they haven't stolen the body yet." Dean rubbed his hand across his neck. "But I'm still confused. Grace just randomly burns people? I thought it usually healed people." Cas blushed, which Dean had to double take to make sure he was seeing things right, and angled away from Dean.

"The grace was probably a lot stronger than mine, which is why it reacted physically." Dean was still confused.

"Does that mean that...I have your grace in me?" Cas whipped his head around, his eyes wide. He was scared.

"Yes, technically, I mean you are fully human but when I raised your soul from hell I healed your body and soul and therefore there is some--" Cas took a steadying breath and looked Dean in the eye. "Yes." 

Dean took the information in stride, and along with making a few assumptions, he realised something. His anger flared.

"So you're telling me that because some of your asshole angel brethren not being able to keep it in their pants and getting a chick pregnant, people are dying because of the kid's death."

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it." Dean's hatred of angels swelled in that moment, but he couldn't find it in himself to hate the one in front of him. He met eyes again with Cas, and they stayed there, like that. Something words couldn't communicate flowed between them, and eventually Dean relaxed, and slumped into the bed. He reached his hand out, tentatively, and touched Cas's hand.

"Go back to bed, Dean. I'll come back when you are up--"

"Stay." Dean's voice trembled when he said it, and he didn't dare look Cas in the eye, but he put as much of his emotions as he was willing to show in that one word. Silence fell around them, an inhaled breath and then steady breathing from Sam being the prominent things in the room. 

"Then I shall be here when you awake." The instant relief that flooded through him alarmed him. An anxiety he had in that moment was swept away, and the knowledge that Cas was here, by his side again... He fell asleep almost instantly due to how relaxed he had become.


	4. Exasperated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's inability to cope with waking up on Cas's lap ends up with him scaring away Cas.

Dean was glad that even though he'd had trouble in the middle of the night that he was the one to wake up first. 

His head was furrowed in Cas's lap, his legs tangled in the sheets, and he had morning wood. This was definitely not the start of a good day. 

"Uh, Cas?" The legs under him shifted slightly, and he heard the sound of a book closing. 

"I was unaware of your conscious state. Good morning, Dean." Embarrassed, he pushed himself off Cas and looked the angel in the eye. The memories of last night filled his head and it was enough to make him dizzy.

"Cas..." Dean mumbled breathily. He didn't know what to even say, where to begin, but he hoped Cas understood.

"Dean, it is alright. I didn't mind at all. You should get ready for the day. I shall wake Sam up." Dean stared for a moment, and then nodded. As he was about to go into the bathroom, he hesitated.

"Thank you, Cas." He closed the door, and turned on the water, adjusting to get it the right temperature. He tried to push Cas and last night out of his mind as best he could throughout the shower. He would never admit where his thoughts had turned while he was taking care of his morning wood. He wasn't gay. Spending the night sleeping on the guy must have gotten to his head.

As he stepped out, he found Sammy awake and no Cas. His heart plummeted to the soles of his feet, but he shoved it to the back of his mind.

"He said he was going out to take his own look at the body of the girl you mentioned, Dean. He told me everything while you were in the shower." Dean's heart thudded. He quirked his eyebrows up at Sam.

"Everything?" Dean's pulse hammered.

"Yeah?" Sam gave him a weird look, but it seemed like Cas had omitted the things that would have embarrassed Dean. He thanked the Lord. As Sam went to take his turn in the bathroom, he called over his shoulder. "I don't have a problem with you being gay for an angel, just so you know." Sam shut the door too quickly for the shirt Dean chucked at him to hit him, instead it thudded against the door.

"Dammit."

\-----------

It was a little over an hour later that Cas returned, looking quite disheveled.

"Um, Cas? What happened to you?" Sam asked, gesturing to his wayward laying trenchcoat. The angel huffed, shook the trenchcoat, and sat down.

"It's windy out. That is not of import, though. Dean, I have learned something."

"Oh? Would you mind sharing it with us, Cas?" Dean quirked his eyebrow up. The angel huffed again, impatient.

"The father of the Nephilim is dead. Also, there is something very similar to a Nephilim, but not one, coming to town." Dean sighed.

"Dammit Cas, how does this help us?" Castiel's head dropped down, and he averted his eyes. Dean instantly regretted it. He was just aggravated. And really confused. And waking up on the angel's lap this morning didn't help.

"My apologies Dean, I was only trying to share what I learned. I shall leave again then until I find information worth telling you." And, in a flash, the angel was gone.

"Dammit Cas. You feathery..." Dean mumbled, avoiding Sam's look. "I'm going to go interview the family of the nephilim chick, you in?" Sam shrugged, and Dean ran his hands threw his hair, annoyed. He definitely was gonna need a damn drink at the end of today.


	5. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a chat with Mrs. Thilda, and learns what is going on. Mostly.

"So Mrs. Thilda, would you mind describing to me the details of the day your daughter died?" 

"I actually have a question for you first, agent." The older woman looked Dean straight in the eye. Determination and fierceness made Dean swallow down whatever retort he had.

"Oh?" He quirked his eyebrows up, honestly surprised at this woman.

"It's obvious enough that this was a normal car accident. The feds wouldn't be here if they were investigating a normal car accident. You obviously think there's something special about Rosemary." Dean pursed his lips, considering what he should do. If he was ever to get any information, he might as well try. He nodded tersely.

"She's not my daughter, detective. And she ain't human, well fully human. My guess is you full well knew the latter, at least." Dean nodded again, somewhat surprised to hear she wasn't the mother of the girl.

"If you aren't her mother, who are you?" The woman laughed.

"She was my great great great great grandmother's sister." Dean let out a surprised breath.

"I see. She looks pretty good for her age." The woman laughed.

"A lot better than me. I'll tell you all I know if you're fully honest with me about what you're doing here detective." She laughed a little, but made sure Dean knew she was serious. 

"There have been murders, and they are linked to your...Rosemary's death. There are...things attracted to her decaying body. We haven't figured out why it's only been after she died, though." Dean pursed his lips, and hoped this didn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"That's simple, detective." He swiveled his head around to look her in the eye. "It's because Dimitri left town the day before she died. He's on his way back here now." 

"And who would this Dimitri be?" The woman chuckled.

"You aren't going to like this, detective." Dean huffed.

"As long as it stops the killing, I'm sure I'll be okay with it." The older woman smiled at him, her eyes reflecting amusement and knowledge being kept.

"He's a cambion. She collected him when he was still a young teenager, and they've been entangled in each other ever since. They had a fight, which is why he left. He feels awful now. I pity the young man, I really do. It's quite unfortunate."

"I know from experience that fate's a bitch." The woman laughed.

"You seem like a man who does." Dean cleared his throat.

"So, what's a cambion?" The woman sighed.

"You sir need to get your dictionary upgraded. It's the child of a demon and an angel, basically the opposite of a nephilim. Him and her kind of cancel each other out, that's why there wasn't trouble in this town until it became unstable. Of course, it wasn't until after her death I came to that knowledge." Dean sucked in a breath, and then he blew it out slowly. This was a chaotic mess, even for him and Sam. "Now dear, would you like something to eat? I have a pie I made--"

"Pie? Yes, I would love some." Dean grinned at the old woman. She was spunky, and he liked her. He was definitely going to try and make sure she didn't die. Well, at least in a supernatural way.


End file.
